


The Sexy Sensei Scandal

by nonky



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: His chest hair doesn't just grow in a heart shape.





	The Sexy Sensei Scandal

 

“Dubbie! SENSEI PING!?”

The Middleman jerked toward the open door of the dojo, regretting his impulse to stop by to see how his apprentice was doing. He knocked into the rack of pointed sticks, dislodging one and receiving a flesh wound to his upper chest. He jammed his fist over his twice-aching chest as he continued to flee. Sensei Ping was a just man, but he really didn't want to cry again in front of him, for any reason. And Wendy had dated a lot of surly Asian dudes she picked up at the airport, so maybe this was the key to her happiness. He couldn't begrudge her that.

Wendy Watson opened her tightly shut eyes and wiggled as Sensei Ping pinned her to the wall. She looked over his shoulder and released the constriction she was trying to apply to his hips and shoulders.

“I, uh, think he thought our new move was doing it,” she murmured. “I knew I shouldn't have worn the short shorts. And why do I have to practice in the dark? Where did your shirt go?!”

The sensei nodded sagely, and said, “The modest man is only wise if he also knows when he is very buff in his bicycle shorts.” He looked down suggestively at his junk and she sighed loudly.

“Oh, man, I think I need a safe word. Are you at least going to explain this to my boss?”

Sensei Ping's eyes glinted with amusement and she started composing a reasonable way to tell The Middleman why her Sensei Ping training involved progressive mutual nudity.


End file.
